In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,598, issued Mar. 24, 1987, I introduced my new concept of utility pliers for single-handed manual manipulation capable of automatically adjusting to positions of positive gripping and holding of any size workpiece within the size range defined by the maximum opening between the jaws of the pliers. Thereafter, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,252, issued May 5, 1987, I disclosed a structure for such pliers which, instead of the main body members being of forged steel construction, comprised body members of laminated sheet metal stampings with separating inserts which could be formed of plastic, and the handle area of the body members being adapted to contain springs required for the function of the tool.